


Bones, Soulmates, and Speakeasies

by bonphantom21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Soulmates, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, F/M, Gaster is best dadster, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, It's Mobtale, Just a starting story, Multi, Not too dark, Red needs to chill, Sans needs a long nap, Threesome - F/M/M, WD is a Doctor for the Family, a little darker, but definitely dark, human magic, mafiatale, of course it's gonna be dark, wanna try something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: The Year is 194X. Working little jobs that have her going crazy, Rayne passes by a flyer for a position for a nightly entertainer for a monster bar.Surprisingly, she didn't expect to gain two pain in the butt soulmates from this job deal and a huge family that would do anything to keep secrets in the dark....and they'd do anything to keep her happiness a priority.Updates Wednesday and Friday.





	1. New Job

Ebbot City.

The year was 194X.

Prohibition was in the last throes, and even now, you could find just about anything selling underneath the cops noses. Liquor, Guns….. Monster Supplies especially. Candy, Drinks, Food, anything that could be sold and illegal. 

Working little jobs at that point of time didn’t really appeal to getting a big load of cash, especially to Rayne.  
  
She was exotic, sure, and she had the - and she quotes - “prettiest voice this side of the Ebbot Mountain Range”, but she wasn’t getting paid as much as she’d like. Though, being a singer at different bars around Ebbot City never paid that well anyway.  
  
Pulling on her jacket, she brushes her red curls back and smiles. “See ya tomorrow, Mac!”  
  
“Be careful out there, red! It’s a dangerous night tanight!” Mac, the diner owner, calls back with a wave of his spatula.  
  
She walks out the back, and heads out. She only gets a few yards from the diner before she spots a flyer plastered on a brick wall.

 _ _Grillby’s Bar! Come on down to the hottest Monster bar around in Ebbot City! Drinks, Good Company, Good Laughs!__  
  
And underneath this, was an ad.  
  
**_**_Entertainer Wanted. Inquire inside with Bar Owner, Mr. Grillby Fire._**_** ****  
  
Rayne smiles, her sea-green eyes sparkling. Not only did they want an Entertainer, __it was a monster run establishment.__ Count her lucky stars.  
  
She finds the address, writing it down with a pen and peice of paper from her coat, and she rushes off. It takes her a few minutes, but she finds the bar, tucked in between two larger buildings. She pockets the paper, before taking the door handle and pushing in. Walking inside the bar, she’s surprised by how warm it is…. and how so few humans were in there.  
  
In fact… she was the __only__  human.  
  
Now she was a little worried. She walks up to the bar, and pushes her fly away curls back from her face. “Um…”  
  
The monster who was standing there was made of fire, and it entranced her for a moment before he asks, “What can I get a pretty lady like yourself?” Rayne jerks out of her stupor, before smiling, “I’m… actually here to ask about that Entertainer offer? I saw the ad, and thought it might be nice to work here in a monster run establishment.”  
  
Everything grows quiet, and she blinks, looking around, but the monster doesn’t even miss a beat as he asks, “You don’t have anythin’ against monsters?”  
  
Rayne gives him a look. “If I did, I would’ve walked on and never gave this a thought. I’m all for monsters on the surface here. Everyone deserves a place to call home.”

The fire elemental watches her for a moment, before he relaxes. Everything seems to carry on like normal and he holds out a hand, “Grillby Fire. The owner of the bar.”  
  
“Rayne Sarquise.” She smiles, and shakes his hand, before he asks, “So you’re wanting a job here, hmm? Why don’t we give this a test run? See how the customers enjoy a pretty voice like yours.”  
  
Rayne blinks, before nodding. “Sure. I can do that.” She pulls off her coat, wincing. “This outfit really isn’t bar friendly. I just came from work too.”  
  
He chuckles, shaking his head. “You look like a million dollars, flames. You’ve got full control of the stage.”  
  
Rayne sets her coat down, Grillby taking it and setting it down on the other side of the bar so no one would steal it.  
  
Walking over to the small stage, she talks with the band as they end one jazzy sort of number and smiles as she fixes her dress. Not the best, but she figures that she’d be able to charm everyone, not with her dingy diner outfit, but with her voice.  
  
She steps up to the mic, and turns it on, smiling a little. Singing was what she did best.  
  
She closes her eyes, before opening her mouth.  
  
“ _ _Underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about…. Where rules don’t apply, noo…”__  
  
She takes a breath, opening her eyes to see that she had everyone’s attention. __Bingo.__  
  
“And you caaaaan’t keep a good girl dooooown~” She cooes, just as the music starts up.  
  
The band starts playing, and she grins, singing into the mic with a snap of her fingers, “ _ _She goin' through the club looking for a good time__ _ _.__ _ _Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime__ _ _.__ _ _Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine__ _ _!__ _ _Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night__ _ _.”__  
  
It was a fairly fast paced song, but she could see that everyone was enjoying themselves.

“ _ _Heeeey-yeah ha! Babydoll, just come to life. Under the spotlight! All the girls wanna fall in line~!__ _ _We say, h__ _ _eeeee__ _ _ey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show__ _ _.__ _ _Hey, here come the boys, we gonna show a little more__ _ _!”__  
  
Hook. Line. Sinker. She even had Grillby enjoying her song.  
  
The song soon drew to a close, and she smiles, waving her hands and stepping down from the stage with a blown kiss to the band, and she walked back over to the bar.   
  
Grillby grins lightly, she can see the brighter color of yellow against the normal yellow, and he says, “You can start at 6 pm tomorrow. Pay will be negotiable on how well you bring in customers with that voice of yours. You live anywhere?”  
  
Rayne winces a little. “Actually, I’m really close on loosing the apartment I’m in right now. Rent is very expensive.”  
  
“Take the apartment above the bar. Consider it part of your job.”  
  
Rayne squeals, and leans over the bar to hug the fire elemental tightly. “Thank you so much, Grillby!” She grabs her coat when she pulls away, places a well earned smooch on cheek on him, and waves as she leaves. “See ya tomorrow, Boss!”  
  
He waves, chuckling before going back to cleaning glasses. He briefly had a moment of thought.  
  
__How would Sans and Red react to a pretty singer like her?__  


	2. The Gaster Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heros come into the story!

Right on the dot of 6 pm, Rayne walks into the bar, dressed way better than yesterday. She wasn’t really _dolled up_ per say, but it was definitely a level up from the diner outfit. Grillby smiles lightly, “Evening, Rayne. Ready for a wild night?” Rayne grins. “Hell yeah, Grillby. You gotta back room I can change clothes in?”   
  
“About that… I might’ve asked one of my… well, I wouldn’t call him an acquaintance, but he owes me a very big favor. I asked him to help you out before the bar opens at 7.”   
  
“Grillby, darling! I’ve arrived! Oh, and is this the stray kitten you picked up?”   
  
Rayne turns to look at the - honest to god, it was a bi-pedal robot - monster who just walked in with a flourish of a sparkling pink coat.   
  
… **It was Mettaton.** The Star of the Monster Race. Lord have mercy, she could’ve fainted.   
  
She squeaks out a little as Mettaton walks over and cups her cheeks, looking at her from every angle before squealing. “Oh, how _precious_  are you, sweetie? And your _hair_ , darling. You _must_  tell me how you got that stunning color!”   
  
Rayne laughs a little, flushing. “Ah… it’s… natural. My dad was a red-head.” “Wonderful! Marvelous! Come, my dear. To the back. I have so many dresses and things that would completely stun this fine establishment!”   
  
That’s how she finds herself dragged toward the back rooms, being pampered and dressed like a doll by Mettaton who practically decides that she is the ‘cutest thing ever and they just _have_  to get together some time and talk when she’s not busy’. She can’t really say no to him after all.   
  
Looking at the slowly gaining crowd that night an hour later, she frowns. “Whoa… I was _not_  expecting this big of a crowd.”   
  
Mettaton chuckles, standing next to her. “Grillby’s is the only monster pub around Ebbot City that has the best atmosphere, it is true. Not only that, the well known monsters here aren’t just your average Jo’s.”   
  
Rayne looks at him where she’s standing close. “What do you mean?”   
  
“See the table at the far back there?” He subtly points her to the table in question. There’s a couple of skeletons, and a fish woman. They seem to be talking to Grillby as he sets down a couple of glasses and… ketchup and mustard?   
  
“That’s the Dreemur Family members.”   
  
Her blood runs cold and she pales so quick that MTT winces in apology. “Don’t worry, Darling. Grillby has set strict rules that you are a friend and a valuable employee of the pub. No monster would ever think to make him angry. He was a war general after all.” He brings her into his side, pointing. “The two stocky big skeletons are Big Blue, and Boss Man, respectively. They’re twins, and well, you can see how different they are.”   
  
She could. Big Blue, who was sitting at the end of the round table on the left, had on a charcoal gray suit, where his jacket was hung over the back of the chair he was sitting in. He had on a white shirt, and a powder blue waist coat on. Funnily enough… his tie had bones on it. His fedora was on the table, but it had the blue stripe around the brim.

He was much more relaxed, and he had the ketchup. Rayne liked both ketchup and mustard, but only on her burgers and hotdogs, not as a drink.   
  
Looking at Boss Man next, it was clear he was…. much more tense. Anxious. He was smoking a cigar, and he had on a pure black suit on, and his waist coast was dark red. Lord. He had __danger__  written all over him. He also had rings on his fingers and when he looked around, she could see the glint of a gold tooth.   
  
“The other two are Sharkie, and ….” Mettaton lets loose a fond, dreamy sigh, “ _ _Sniper.__ They’re partners. Sniper, Big Blue, and Boss Man are brothers.”   
  
Sharkie looked like a fish woman, a eye patch, red hair as red as Rayne’s and blue scales. Her suit looked just a bit roughed up, but she could tell that she meant __business__.   
  
Sniper.. honestly, didn’t look all that dangerous? He had a permanent grin, and even from her spot she could hear him, loud and boisterous. Unlike his brothers, he was wearing a cheery looking orange tie, and a gray suit with his jacket on the chair behind him.   
  
She grins. “Sounds like you gotta really big __infatuation__  with him, Metts.”   
  
Mettaton flushes a brilliant pink and he giggles, shaking his head. “Oh, my dear, I-”   
  
“Don’t deny it, Metts, you’ve got __crushing-on-that-skele-hard__  written all over your face.” Rayne laughs softly as he wiggles, his hands cupping his cheeks in embarrassment.   
  
“Okay, perhaps I do just a little… He’s so __nice.__ And honest!”   
  
Rayne laughs louder and she pushes his arm. “You should go for it, Mettaton! He’s __handsome.__  And I bet you two would look fantastic together.”   
  
Mettaton looks out at Sniper, before he nods. “I-I will try. Stars know I want to try.”   
  
“Go for it, bud. You got all the confidence in the world. I believe in you.”   
  
A little while later, Grillby steps up onto the stage, and he taps the mic lightly to get everyone’s attention. “Welcome to the Grand ReOpening of Grillby’s, how is the night so far, my friends?”   
  
A cheer rolls up to the rafters and he smiles. “I’m glad you are enjoying everything. But I have a surprise for you all. I recently, just yesterday in fact, found a little lost kitten in need of a place to stay. She’s a beautiful young woman, and even better, she’s accepting of monsters. I hired her to entertain all of you for as long as she chooses to stay.”   
  
A big roar of excitement comes to his attention and he chuckles, “She will be singing for all of you the entire night. However, if you see her on the floor, making her rounds… do be respectful.”   
  
He moves to the side, and holds out his hand. “Welcome to Grillby’s Pub and Bar, Rayne Sarquise.”   
  
Rayne walks up the steps to the stage. The lights glint off her red hair, giving it an almost ethereal glow before she holds out her hand to Grillby and he takes it, kissing the top of her hand with a gentlemanly bow. Rayne is wearing a dark red sheath dress with gauzy material from the thigh down to the floor. The bodice of the dress is so clingy that it hugs all her pretty curves and gives her bust a little bit of accenting making her look simply divine. Her fly-away curls are left down, and there is a black sheer shawl around her arms which are covered in black forearm height gloves. Just the barest hint of the gauzy material that makes up the dress is see through, and gives all the reveal of a pair of sinfully delicious black thigh highs with lace at the thighs in red.   
  
Big Blue and Boss Man are instantly sizing her up, and BM is reaching into his waist coat for a handkerchief to wipe the sudden bout of sweat that starts on his skull.   
  
She’s wearing gold jewelry, a heart dangle necklace, and a pair of matching earrings. Her stilettos are what kills BM. Cute little heels with red bows. God. He was smitten. Looking over at his brother, it looked like Big Blue was having a hard time too, even if he was sweating a little less.   
Rayne laughs softly, before coming up to the mic. “Thank you so much, Grillby. I appreciate all that you’ve done for me so far.” Her voice was sweet and dulcet, soft. A little high, but not screechy. It was feminine, just right.   
  
She addresses the crowd then. “I may be human, but trust me when I say, I will never ever betray a new family. And you guys here? Just became my new family. Thank you for letting me entertain all of you. Let’s start up with a fast pace, ey?”   
  
She looks at the band and they grin excitedly. As they start up the music, Bo, a high swinging cello player starts singing, “ _ _Tarzan and Jane were swingin’ on a vine!”__ His soulmate, and her sister, Heather and Sweets, chime in happily, “ _ _Candyman, Candyman!”  
  
__ He chimes back, “ _ _Sippin’ from a bottle of Vodka Double Wine!”__ _ _  
__  
Heather and Sweets coo, “ _ _Sweet, Sugar, Candyman!”  
  
__ Rayne finally chimes in then, her voice strong and sultry. “ _ _I met him out for dinner on a Friday night__ _ _.__ _ _He really got me working up an appetite__ _ _!__ _ _He had tattoos up and down his arm__ _ _.__ _ _There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm__ _ _!”__ _ _  
__  
Rayne smiles as she sings with all of them, the lights making her sparkle. “ _ _He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop__ _ _.__ _ _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man__ _ _!__ _ _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man__ _ _!__ ”   
  
She looks toward the back, meeting the two gazes of Big Blue and Boss Man, and she gives a slight tremble. __Oh, they were definitely watching her.__ And their gazes were downright ****predatory**** ** _ ** _._**_** She had never been so intently watched before.   
  
She keeps her gaze moving, not wanting to seem disrespectful, as she finishes the song with flourish. Two songs later, and she’s slowing things down to calm the crowd from their excitement.   
  
Her soft voice turns seductive as she croons into the microphone, her gloved hand taking the stand in a loose grip. Then, with a gentle tug, she’s taking the mic from it’s stand and moving off stage.   
  
Monsters are on the edge of their seats, and she has to even push a rowdy young monster back down slowly as she then wiggles her finger at him, winking. She moves through the crowd, hips swinging. For some reason, she finds herself drawn to the back table, and she slides her hand over the grain of the table to reach out and grab that dark colored tie as she hits the final notes, and she pulls Boss Man toward her over the table. Meeting his eyelights, she purrs the notes, and he turns just as red as the ketchup bottle in front of Big Blue.   
  
She grins, slow and seductive, before hitting that last husky little note of sound as she smooths out his tie and lets him go with a seductive laugh, and walks off as she slides her hand over Big Blue’s shoulder, swaying off back to the stage.   
  
When she takes a break and gets back into the dressing room, she pales so quickly that Mettaton and Grillby worry that she might faint. “Why the fuck did I just do that, oh my fucking god, What if they take offense to that? Oh god, what if I sent the wrong signal?!”  
  
“Calm down, darling, don’t panick. I’m-I’m sure Boss and Blue didn’t mind the touch…”   
  
Rayne puts her hands in her hair, messing up her curls. “Grillby, just fire me now, I think I better go into hiding.” Grillby chuckles, and shakes his head. “I am afraid I cannot do that, dear. Besides, I was watching both of them very closely, and I’m __positive__  that Boss didn’t mind that tie tugging at all.” Rayne looks at Grillby for a moment. “Why do you say that?”   
  
Mettaton speaks up then, “It’s not really a secret among the monster community that Boss has a fetish for humans.” Rayne is quiet for a moment, before she blinks owlishly. “You.. you’re telling me that I just-”   
  
“Yes you did, Darling.”   
  
“And he-”   
  
Grillby nods, finding this just a little amusing.   
  
Rayne’s entire face turns just as red as her hair and dress, and she covers her face to whine. “ _ _I’m so dead, oh my god.__ ” Grillby finally laughs, before he pats her on the shoulder. “Come on out, my dear, when you get dressed. I’ll have a small meal whipped up for you.”   
  
Rayne watches the door close with a click and she looks back toward Mettaton and shakes her head. “I can’t decide if I’m mortified or embarrassed.” Mettaton laughs softly, and walks back toward her and guides her back toward the dresses for another fitting.   
  
Grillby comes back around the four mafia member’s table and clears his throat lightly. “Can I get you four anything to eat? I can have Fuku whip up a batch easily.”   
“Nah, Grillbz, we’re good.” Big Blue grins easily, and Grillby can see that Boss is still quiet and red-faced. “But ya gotta tell us. Who’s the kitten that gave BM a run fer ‘is money?”   
  
Grillby laughs. “That was my new entertainer. Rayne came in just yesterday asking for a job. I did her one better, and gave her the job, and the upstairs apartment.” BB gives him a look, and BM speaks up then. “Think we could… get an audience with ‘er?”   
  
Grillby narrows his eyes, but BM glares right back at him. Grillby and Boss Man never saw eye to eye on things. “If you think you can come in here and-”   
  
Big Blue waves his hand. “Easy, Grillbz. We just wanna talk to her. And ya know that Pops is interested in her as well as Asgore is.” Grillby huffs out a little bit of smoke, and he says, “I’ll bring it to her attention, but she has a choice, Sans, Red. She has a right to refuse you.”   
  
He turns around, and goes back to the bar to get things ready.  
  
A few minutes later, Rayne comes out of the dressing room, Mettaton had gone out ahead of time to cater to the crowd, and she smooths her dress out. It’s red, like the other one, but this one was a more relaxed feel and and had a sheer black cover over the body with gold filigree on the hem. With a matching black shawl that was covered in stars on it, she sits down at the bar, and leans in. “So. How’d I do for a first few tries, Grillby?”   
  
Grillby chuckles, before sliding a plate in front of her. “Perfectly, my dear. I daresay you have the crowd mezmerized. But enough about that. I have some…” He looks up, away from her and toward the back for a moment, before looking back at her. “I don’t really know if it’s good or bad news.”   
  
Rayne was squirting ketchup onto her plate when she hears this. “Well, it can’t be any worse that what happened, right?” He winces. “Well, thanks to your… __little act__  you’ve gotten Big Blue and Boss Man… interested in speaking to you. And word travels very fast in the monster community. Dr. Gaster and Don Asgore are very… interested that I’ve taken a human under my wing and wish to speak with you.”  
  
Rayne’s stomach drops to her feet, and she pales again. “Oh-Oh god.” Grillby shakes his head. “Don’t worry, red. I warned them that if they tried anything, I’d not show mercy.”   
  
The human sighs, before nodding hesitantly. “Okay. This… should be okay… right?”   
  
**_She could only hope._**


	3. Unleashed

Rayne smooths out her dress, and she closes her eyes. Taking a breath, she takes the door knob in her hand, and opens the door, opening it and speaking clearly, “I was told that you two wanted an audience with me?”   
  
Big Blue is sitting at a table in the back room, and he gives her a slow lazy smile. “’Ey. Come on in, kitten.” She flushes, and walks in, closing the door, before she comes over to the table and sits down. Smoothing her dress over her thighs, she sits straight. “So… what can I help you two with?”   
  
Boss Man takes that moment to lean foward from where he was leaned back against the chair, and it squeaks a little. The sound nearly makes her wince. “Now, I don’ know if ya know this, dollface, but word travels fast ‘round here. And well, when tha Don heard tha’ Grillby brought a _human_  into his bar to work, he was mighty concerned.”   
  
Big Blue speaks up, his voice smoother than Boss Man’s gruff and raspy tone, “So he sent us ta check it out, and if need be, bring ya in to him. Ain’t many humans that get into tha family just like that.”   
  
Rayne clenches her hands in her lap, before she steels her voice. “So basically, what you’re telling me is that you’re bringing me in to be _interrogated_?” It’s silent for a moment, before Big Blue raises a brow bone - _how on earth did that happen, really?_ \- and gives a smirk.   
  
“Not only that, doll. See, yer a special case. We wouldn’ be doin’ this if yous was just a normal dame.” Boss Man gives her a once over, and she has to resist slapping him.   
Or throwing that glass of whiskey at him that was so conveniently placed in front of him.   
  
“Why am I a special case?” She questions, keeping her mouth from blabbing off, and possibly offending them.   
  
“Well, ya see. Monsters have destined Soulmates. And sometimes if a monster got lucky… they’d have a human soulmate. And kitten….”   
  
Both of them speak at the same time, sending chills down her spine. “ **You are our soulmate.** _”_ _  
_  
Rayne frowns, putting a hand to her chest, as if hiding her soul from their gaze. “How do you know I’m your soulmate? I don’t feel anything! You can’t be serious.”   
  
Boss Man snorts. “Doll, if we was kiddin’, we wouldn’ be havin’ this conversation righ’ now. And tha reason ya can’ feel anythin’ is cause fer some reason, yer soul is locked up. It’s there, but we gotta… unleash it.”   
  
Big Blue rolls his eyelights, and takes a sip of his firewhiskey. “Boss is tellin’ the truth, kitten. Your Soul’s hidin’ and both of us gotta unlock those heavy locks on it so you can feel the soul link.”   
  
She frowns deeply. “How are you going to do that? Is it going to hurt?”   
  
Boss Man hums. “Maybe. We’ve never really attempted unleashin’ a soul ‘fore. Yer the first. Which is why we wan’ ya at the compound in case somethin’ goes wrong. We’s got good doctor’s that know more about soul’s than we do and they can help guide us through the process. Hell, our ol’ man is tha leadin’ doc on that stuff.”  
  
Rayne lowers her hand, before she gives them a look, before she sighs. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”   
  
Boss Man grins, before she stands up and grabs his tie again. He starts sweating, and as she tugs him close, she gets up in his face. “Listen here, _hombre_ , if you think you are just gonna get a free fuck out of this? Think again. You gotta _work_  for it. Just like Blue boy over there is gonna have to. Capiché?” Boss gives a rough shiver, and hisses low as he watches the flames in her eyes turn wild. She wasn’t a sweet doll. She was a tiger that could bare her claws like a vicious animal. And he _loved_  that.   
  
“Gotcha, kitten.” He purrs, and she lets him go. She looks at both of them, before she sits back down. “So. When will this be.. taking place?”   
  
Big Blue hums. “Tomorrow. If all goes well, we’ll have ya back here for work. Might wanna tell any family members that you’ll be gone fer a day.”   
Rayne lowers her eyes, before muttering, “Don’t have any. Just me.” They’re quiet before she stands up, and says, “Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work. I will see you both tomorrow.”   
  
She leaves the way she came and Big Blue hums. “Sound like we hit a sore spot with our lil’ kitten.”   
They both wondered what that was about. Perhaps their kitten had more than one dark secret kept locked away?

* * *

The next day, Rayne is sitting in Grillby’s in her comfortable clothes, a cream colored button up shirt, underneath a dark worn leather corset, and a pair of comfortable paper boy pants that stop above the knee. A pair of white stockings and a pair of buckled boots cover her feet. Her red hair is left down, a mass of wild curls.   
  
She’s waiting for the two skeletons from yesterday as she taps her nail against the side of the glass in front of her. It’s filled with low level magic alcohol, as she told Grillby before hand that she was a horrible lightweight and even if she had Irish in her blood, she wasn’t able to hold liquor well.   
  
A skeletal arm slides around her waist, and a purr comes up to her ear. “Heeey, Kitten. Ya all ready ta go?” Rayne gives a jerk, not expecting Boss Man to be behind her so suddenly, and she has to calm her racing heart. “For the love of all that is good in the world, BM. Don’t do that.” The gold toothed skeleton smirks, and she tosses the rest of her drink back, and gets up off the stool. “I’m good to go.” Big Blue chuckles from the other side of BM, and he says to the other skeleton, “See ya in the Lab, BM.”   
  
And with that said, Rayne watches as he vanishes right out of thin air. She grabs onto BM’s suit jacket and her eyes flare as she looks up at him. “Wha-?” He snickers. “Magic, kitten. Me n’ Blue’ve got tha ability to… well, in the shortest way I can explain it, we can make shortcuts from point a, ta point b.” He wraps an arm around her torso, and says, “Hold on tight, an’ don’ let go, Kitten, whatever ya do.”   
  
Rayne flushes deeply at being so close to him, before his eye flickers red, and they are gone, zipping through darkness and it’s so _dark_  that she can only hold tightly to BM before she gets thrown off and hide her face from the void of darkness all around her.   
  
“Oh! T-There you two are!” Rayne blinks a little, and she can calm down now, as she looks. They’re… out of that void of darkness and in some sort of lab. A yellow dinosaur is standing in front of a machine, and she bustles over to look up at BM. “I-It to-took you long enough! I-I was getting worried, Red!”   
  
Red shrugs, reaching up to take a drag of his cigar and puff it out above him through his teeth. “Sorry, Al. Kitten was a little iffy on our magic, so I had ta explain it ta her.”   
Rayne blinks, and he leads her over to the chaise chair that Big Blue is standing in front of talking with a taller skeletal monster. “Ey, Pops, Sans.” The taller skeleton looks over, and smiles warmly. “Hello, my son. Ah, is this your Soulmate?”   
  
He has two cracks in his face, one running up from his right eye, splitting his skull in two, and down from the left eye running down just before his mouth. His eyelights, however different from Sans’ and Red’s eyelights, are a vibrant white with a violet glow around them.   
  
He holds out a hand, and she notices there’s a hole in the palm. She hides a wince, and takes his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, my dear. I am Doctor W.D. Gaster. Sans and Red are my eldest sons.” Rayne smiles, “Nice to meet you too, Sir. I’m Rayne. Rayne Sarquise.”   
  
The doctor laughs softly, and says, “Please, call me Gaster. Sir makes me sound so _old_.”   
  
Sans gives a smirk. “Ya are old, Dad.”   
  
Gaster turns a lavender color and gives his son a glare, before he turns back to Rayne. “So, Rayne, have these two told you what will happen?” Rayne takes her hand back, and she plays with the end of her sleeves. “Not really? I mean they just told me that my soul is locked and for me to feel the soulmate link between us that my soul needs to be unlocked?” She gives a shrug. He nods. “In a way, yes. What I have gathered from their information and looking at you now, I can say that yes your soul is locked - buried would be a better term for it really - and to unlock it, it will take both of their magic to do so.”   
  
Red and Sans pull off their hats, and their jackets, and Red sits back against the arm of the chaise, before putting out his cigar at the request of Alphys, who goes to get the machine powered up with a flutter of a lab coat. Sans sit across from him, leaving a space for Rayne to sit between them.   
  
Gaster continues, “It may be… dangerous. We have never attempted to unlock a soul before, and things can go wrong. But if we tread carefully, I’m sure we can help you without it injuring you or them. What the machine will do is give Alphys and I a read on your Soul, and we can monitor the outcome as Sans and Red work with your Soul.”   
  
Rayne is a little worried, cause so many things could go wrong. What would they see?   
  
She nods. “Alright.” She walks over to the chaise, and Red holds out his hand. “C’mere, kitten. Lessget ya comfy.” She sits down, and he leans in to her ear, whispering, “ _Relax, kitten. Trust us._ ”   
  
Rayne flushes pink as she leans back against Red as Sans scoots a little closer, and somehow, she doesn’t mind that she’s _now_  sandwiched between two sexy big skeletons. Inwardly, she’s cursing herself cause she _shouldn’t_  like it, but she does.   
  
She hears the hum of the machine as it turns on and she can’t help but glance over to see, but Sans gives her a tap on the thigh to make her look at him. “Ah-Ah, Kitten. Focus on us. Relax. We won’ let anything hurt ya. Now… close yer eyes, and take a breath.”   
  
She does as told, even as her hands are shaking against Red’s arm which is around her waist - _when did it get there?_ _  
_  
She feels a small tug in the center of her chest, then with a harder tug, there’s suddenly pain, and it’s gone just before she can even register it. “Christ…”   
  
She opens her eyes, and she has to hold back a sob. Her soul, which resembled an opaque upright ametrine heart, holds both the vivid purple of perseverance, and the brightest orange of bravery. But that’s not why she was shaking.   
  
It’s cracked all over, small hairline fractures and gashes that are held together with pure red lines.   
  
She closes her eyes as she feels tears well up. “Ya… Christ, babydoll… Yer holdin’ yerself together with pure determination..” Sans’ voice is achingly soft, before he asks, “Ya okay ta go on, babydoll?” She hesitates for a moment, before she says, feeling anxious and shaky. “Be… Gentle.”   
  
“Always, babydoll.” He looks toward Red, and then, like they both come to an agreement, both of them reach forward, and take her soul in gentle hands.   
  
She barely can get a sound out from the sheer _rapture_  she feels as they pour their magic into her soul, and she has to grit her teeth before she does something she’ll regret later.   
  
It all becomes too much to the point of her screaming, and just like that, all three of them are sucked into her memories.   
  
_“Mama! When da baby comin’?” Rayne lifts her eyes as she hears herself - well, the younger version of her - and she looks around. Sans is sitting beside her, and Red still has a grip on her from behind. Like there watching a film reel. Rayne looks over at her young self. She was about 6. Her mother, Sofia, is barely pregnant, but you could tell that she is the way she is holding her belly. She chuckles, “Not for another few months, mija. You must have patience.” The woman is tanned, a beautiful Latina with dark colored hair, and warm brown eyes._  
  
_“Heh. Ye were pretty cute as a kiddo, kitten. Who’s the lady?” Red’s voice is full of tease and mirth. Rayne frowns. “I wasn’t very patient, I will admit. That’s… my mother, Sofia.”_  
  
_“But Mama!”_  
  
_“Little Light, patience. Your little brother will be here soon, I promise.”_  
  
_Little Rayne, so full of spitfire and moxie, huffs and crosses her arms. Then the door opens to the house, and all three of them look up as Little Rayne and her mother look up. A tall human male walks into the house, and Little Rayne squeals, “Papa!”_  
  
_He laughs brightly, and holds his arms out for the excited toddler as she runs up to him, and he swings her up into his arms, covering her face in kisses. “There’s my li’l Rayney day!” He’s almost the spitting image of her, pale skin, freckles everywhere, eyes that sea-green color, hair a wild red and a mess of curls._  
  
_“Welcome home, mí corazon. How was work today?”_  
  
_“Who’s that?” Sans’ voice is gentle._  
  
_Rayne’s eyes fill with tears and she grips onto their sleeves tightly. “My dad. Iain McAllistair. He met my mom when she was working the night shift at a diner on 5 th and Folcroft. They… instantly fell in love. Dad was an engineer for a local factory that had more than enough dangers everyday.” _  
  
_She watches as the memory fizzles out, and she grips onto them both tightly, tears falling as she sees the next fade in. Little Rayne was about 10 there, and her little brother Rhyannon, who didn’t look much like her but still had those sea green eyes instead of their mother’s brown, were both playing on the rug in front of the fire._  
 _Their babysitter, a sweet old lady by the name of Darla, was knitting in a rocking chair._  
  
_Rayne, who knows something bad is about to happen, hides her face in Sans’ chest, shaking. The door knocks, and Little Rayne gets up, before walking over to the door. “I’ll get it, Gramma Darla!”_  
  
_“Thank you, dearie.”_  
  
_Little Rayne grabs the door handle and she opens the door with a little bit of a struggle, only to reveal a pair of men. They’re wearing suits, but the way that they are looking at her, makes her frown. “Can I help you, sirs?”_  
  
_“You’re Rayne, right? Where’s your little brother?”_  
  
_“Uh…. Uh-huh? What’s wrong?_  
  
_“You gotta adult ‘round here?”_  
  
 _Darla walks up behind her, and frowns. “What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?”_  
  
_They seem to be worried, but are invited in after saying that they were cops. “Listen, sweetie… Your parents…”_  
  
_Little Rayne frowns. “What ‘bout them?”_  
  
_“They.. won’t be coming back. They got into an accident with a drunk driver…”_  
  
_Rayne gives a sob, and the voices fade. She feels herself getting hugged tightly, even as she shakes._  
  
_“Rhy-Rhyannon and I had to go into fostercare. I-I was seperated from him, s-someone adopted him and didn’t take me with him.” She shakes out, and she holds onto them tightly._  
  
_The next few memories are better then the last, her getting in trouble at age 18 with the cops, the sheer recklessness of nearly getting herself killed, or even scaling a tree to help a kid down, but falling and breaking her arm._  
  
_Sans hisses. “Fuck. Ya gotta be kiddin’ me with this. Yer a trouble maker, kitten.”_  
  
_Rayne gives a watery laugh, and wipes her tears away. “I have bravery and perseverance for days, boys. I’m brave in the face of danger to the point where other people think me reckless and foolish.”_  
  
_Red snorts. “Christ. What are we gonna do wit’ you, kitten?”_  
  
_Rayne smiles softly, and says, “Well, there’s always bondi-”_  
  
_She stops, before she looks up. There’s another scene fading in, but this one… she has no memory of._  
  
 _“I don’t.. I don’t remember this.. What?” She watches a younger her, only about three this time, asleep in her crib. Some sort of light comes out of nowhere, and a person forms from that light. They’re cloaked in some sort of dark robe with the hood up, and she can see a gloved hand reach out. In it’s grip, is a bottle of glowing liquid. She watches in rapt attention as her soul, so tiny, so bright, pops out of her chest, and the figure uncaps that vial._  
  
_She backs up, eyes wide as the vial tips, and the **burn** of the glowing liquid causes her little body to jerk and scream. She can feel the burn from her spot between Sans and Red, who are keeping her from hurting herself.   
_ __  
It’s like someone poured lava into her veins, and with the pain of whatever is being poured into her soul, they’re all pushed back into reality as she screams loudly. Both Alphys and Gaster were worried when all three of them went into a state of blankness before Rayne started screaming. Now, it’s absolute chaos.

Sans barks, “Rayne! It’s fine! Yer okay!” He cups her face, the magic that had been locking her soul away coming out as disembodied flaming hands form and vanish, only to repeat the process over and over as she shakes. 

“H-Hurts! I-It b-burns!” She cries, as she claws at Red’s arms holding her tightly, her soul like a beacon in the otherwise dark room. The numbers on the machine, showing her stats, are all over the place, jumping randomly to high numbers. 

“Ah know, kitten. I know it hurts. It’s jus’ yer magic comin’ in. It’ll calm down soon, just listen to me, and breathe.” 

Rayne can hardly think, everything burns, but she manages to breathe through the burning feeling, taking a breath everytime he does.

The burn eventually fades, and she leans against Red, exhausted, worn out, and tired.   
  
Her soul, which had been normal with it’s ametrine color, now has one red border, and one blue border on either side. She watches as Sans pushes her soul back into her chest, and she gets so tired that there’s no warning as she passes out, hearing only the two savage oaths of her new soulmates before darkness pulls her under. 


End file.
